Update:Hereinspaziert - die Open Beta der deutschen Version beginnt!
Hallo RuneScape-Freunde! Hereinspaziert! Die deutschsprachigen Server von RuneScape stehen ab jetzt allen Spielern offen. Die Bewohner von RuneScape freuen sich schon darauf, euch in der deutschen Version willkommen zu heißen. Während der Closed-Betaphase wurde RuneScape von den ersten Abenteurern bereits genau unter die Lupe genommen. Die Spieler haben mit den Einheimischen geplaudert, Abenteuer erlebt und das Spiel auf Herz und Nieren getestet. Dank ihrer Hilfe haben wir in kürzester Zeit kleinere Fehler und Ungereimtheiten aus dem Weg räumen können und starten jetzt – viel früher als erwartet – die Open Beta der deutschsprachigen Version von RuneScape. Jetzt seid ihr dran! Ihr könnt sofort auf den deutschen Welten spielen, wenn ihr schon ein RuneScape-Spielkonto habt. Solltet ihr dagegen noch nicht im Besitz eines RuneScape-Charakters sein, dann könnt ihr nun auch hier ein neues Konto erstellen. WICHTIG: Es gibt nur eine Seite, von der aus man die deutsche Beta-Version von RuneScape spielen kann: www.runescape.com. Bitte gebt daher euren Benutzernamen und euer Passwort NUR auf www.runescape.com ein. Was bedeutet „Open-Beta-Version“? In dieser Stufe der Einführung der deutschsprachigen Version von RuneScape hat jeder Zugang zu den neuen Servern. Während der Open Beta werden die meisten Funktionen, die ihr auch von der englischen Version kennt, zur Verfügung stehen. Allerdings wird zurzeit nur ein Teil des Kompendiums (der englischen "Knowledge Base") zur Verfügung stehen und auch die Abenteuerhilfe wird noch nicht verfügbar sein. Das deutsche Team arbeitet mit Hochdruck daran, diese beiden umfangreichen Module fertigzustellen. Hier ist eine Liste der bereits verfügbaren Funktionen: RuneScape * Spielkonto erstellen (= Create a free account (New user)) * RuneScape spielen (= Play RuneScape) * Screenshots ansehen (= View in-game screenshots) * Beta (Direktlink zu den aktuellen Meldungen und wichtige Infos zur Beta) Informationen * Regeln (= Rules; bitte lesen!) * Handbuch (= Manual; eine Mini-Version des englischen Handbuchs) * Ratgeber für Eltern (= Parents' Guide; Tipps und Ratschläge für Eltern von RS-Spielern) * Sicherheitsbestimmungen (= Safety & Security; wichtige Hinweise über Sicherheit) * Kundenbetreuung (= Customer Support; Direktlink zum Anfrage-Formular) * Fehlerhinweis (= Report a bug/fault; Direktlink zum Fehlerhinweis-Formular) Features der Webseite * Weltkarte (= World map) * Bestenliste (= Hiscores) * Forum (= Forums) * Downloads (= Downloads) Mitgliedschaft * Vorteile einer Mitgliedschaft (= Membership Benefits) * Mitgliedschaft starten (= Start a new subscription) * Mitgliedschaft verlängern (= Extend an existing subscription) * Mitgliedschaft beenden (= Cancel an existing subscription) Bitte beachtet, dass Änderungen, die ihr über die deutsche Webseite an eurem Mitgliedschaftsstatus vornehmt, auch eure Rechte im englischen Spiel beeinflussen und umgekehrt. Falls ihr, zum Beispiel, mit einem kostenlosen Spielkonto zum Kreis der Beta-Spieler gehört und während der Testphase über die deutsche Webseite eine Mitgliedschaft für dieses Konto abschließt, dann habt ihr automatisch auch im englischen Spiel Mitgliedsrechte (z.B. Schreibrechte im Forum). '''Spielkonto-Verwaltung * Nachrichten lesen (= Read your messages from Jagex) * Passwort ändern (= Change your password) * Sicherheitsfragen einrichten (= Set new recovery questions) * Sicherheitsfragen deaktivieren (= Cancel recovery questions) Spielkonto-Wiederherstellung * Neues Passwort anfordern (= Recover a lost password) * Spielkonto wiederherstellen (= Recover a lost account) * Status einer Anfrage überprüfen (= Track a recovery request) * Einspruch einlegen (= Appeal an Offence/Ban) Spieler-Moderatoren * Spieler-Mod-Zentrale (= Visit the player moderator centre) Wir arbeiten gegenwärtig an der Übersetzung der restlichen Funktionen und werden diese in Kürze zur Verfügung stellen. WICHTIGE INFORMATIONEN FÜR SPIELER, DIE AN DER OPEN-BETA-TESTPHASE TEILNEHMEN Bitte nehmt euch Zeit und lest euch die folgenden Informationen durch, bevor ihr euch ins Abenteuer stürzt. Hinweise zur Beta-Version von RuneScape Allgemeine Regeln und Produkt- und Leistungsbeschreibung für die Open Beta: * Die Regeln, die für die englische Version gelten, greifen auch für die jetzt als Beta-Version vorliegende deutschsprachige Version. Zum besseren Verständnis gibt es die Regeln jetzt auch auf Deutsch. Hier könnt ihr sie euch durchlesen. * Das Spielen der deutschsprachigen Version ist freiwillig. Ihr seid von Jagex in keinster Weise verpflichtet, Tests durchzuführen oder Fehler zu melden (obwohl wir uns über Feedback freuen würden). * Ihr spielt auf eigene Gefahr. Solltet ihr etwa aufgrund von Verwechslungen Gegenstände verlieren, können wir euch diese nicht ersetzen. * Ihr könnt zumindest während der Open Beta zwischen der deutschen und der englischen Version hin und her wechseln. Dieser Wechsel läuft wie bei einem Wechsel zwischen zwei englischen Welten, d.h. alle Spielinformationen werden übertragen. Wir behalten uns das Recht vor, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Spielkonten nur noch für eine einzige Sprachversion freizuschalten. * Strafpunkte (black marks) und Forum-Verwarnungen (strikes) sind “international”. Wenn ihr im deutschen Spiel Strafpunkte bekommt, werden diese ebenso eurem Konto hinzugefügt, wie wenn ihr im englischen Spiel bestraft werdet. Wenn euer Spielkonto gesperrt wird, dann gilt das ebenfalls sowohl für das englische wie für das deutsche Spiel bzw. Forum. Wir sind mit der deutschen Beta-Version des Spiels noch in der Testphase. Bei dem Einsatz dieser Version muss deshalb trotz gründlicher Tests noch mit kleineren Fehlern insbesondere der deutschen Übersetzung der Texte gerechnet werden. Außerdem stehen möglicherweise noch nicht alle Teile der Website in deutscher Übersetzung zur Verfügung. Solche möglicherweise auftretenden Unzulänglichkeiten lassen sich auch bei größter Sorgfalt in der laufenden Testphase nicht völlig vermeiden. Wir weisen die Nutzer deshalb in dieser Produkt- und Leistungsbeschreibung der Beta-Version vor Aufnahme des Spiels darauf hin. * Solltet ihr auf Fehler stoßen (z.B. Text, der noch auf Englisch ist oder über die Ränder einer Textbox quillt, Schreib- oder Grammatikfehler, inhaltliche Fehler oder Ähnliches), bitten wir euch, uns dies über die Funktion Fehlerhinweis zu melden. * Wenn ihr generelles Feedback oder Fragen zu irgendeinem Teil der deutschsprachigen Version von RuneScape habt, schickt uns bitte eine Nachricht an unsere neu eingerichtete deutsche Kundenbetreuung. Diesen erreicht ihr hier. Mitglieder haben auch die Möglichkeit, uns über das deutsche Forum Feedback zu geben oder Fragen zu stellen. Hereinspaziert - die Open Beta der deutschen Version beginnt!